


You make me feel special

by jenleworld



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenleworld/pseuds/jenleworld
Summary: Había tanta historia entre ellos que era imposible olvidar.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	You make me feel special

**Author's Note:**

> La reunión de Renmin del au [to keep a secret](https://twitter.com/rjuunv/status/1274836483808034816?s=20)

Renjun había pasado todo el tiempo de su recorrido hablando con Jaemin a través de mensajes. Pensó que si se adelantaba no tendría que hacer esperar al chico por si surgía algún tipo de encuentro físico, pues el apartamento de su hermano queda a cuarenta minutos de distancia y sólo puede llegar al parque a través del transporte público. Había estado nervioso, claro, también quiso llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero no quería parecer alguna clase de fenómeno y molestar a las personas que se encuentran en su misma posición, así que debió hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y guardar la calma por completo.

Cuando llega a su parada cerca del Centro Médico Boramae, se baja del transporte y se apresura a recorrer las calles para llegar lo más rápido que pudiera al lago. Había bastante gente, quería pensar que era debido a la institución médica y aunque varias de esas personas se habían cruzado en su camino, intentó hacer hasta lo imposible para esquivarlas. De hecho, fue gracias a que el semáforo había cambiado de color que se percata de que ha estado corriendo desde tal vez cuánto tiempo. Pero no puede evitarlo, porque se trataba de Jaemin, su mejor amigo. La persona en quien tanto había confiado. La persona que tanto había amado.

Sentía que estaba inmerso en un sueño, no podía ver con claridad y apenas siente el ruido de los vehículos en sus oídos, tal como si tuviera almohadillas protectoras. Sus piernas tiemblan tanto que podría colapsar en cualquier segundo. Pero cuando el semáforo vuelve a cambiar de color, es una clara señal de que debe seguir, de que no puede detenerse ahora, no cuando se encuentra tan cerca de recuperar la vida que había perdido al marcharse. Cerca de recuperar a las personas que lo habían apoyado desde el primer día. Desde que se encontraron en la preparatoria y lo impulsaron a unirse a uno de los clubes más increíbles del mundo.

Había tanta historia entre ellos que era imposible olvidar.

Su garganta comenzó a arder por la cantidad de aire que estaba dejando ingresar por su boca y sus piernas estaban doliendo debido a la repentina actividad física. De pronto, una sensación embriagadora recorre su cuerpo y siente que colapsaría en ese mismo instante, por lo que detiene sus pasos con las manos sobre las rodillas y levanta la cabeza para observar a su alrededor. Había un extenso campo de césped reluciente a su costado, árboles que delinean el camino y un lago, limpio y tranquilo. En medio de este hay una fuente que desprende agua y luces de colores que llaman la atención —especialmente en la noche, y hacen un maravilloso contraste con los edificios que aparecen por detrás.

Se quedó petrificado por la vista, después de todo lleva mucho tiempo sin visitar aquel parque que tan especial se había vuelto para todos. Reacciona cuando una brisa helada golpea su cuerpo y también a los árboles, cuyas ramas crujen y dejan caer un par de hojas debido al movimiento. La gente que estaba en el parque parece levantarse de sus lugares para marcharse, pues no es ideal pasear en el exterior cuando la temperatura del clima baja. Es ahí que se percata de la figura sentada en la banca frente al lago que se ha quedado quieto en su lugar a pesar de todo el ajetreo.

Su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza y con pasos lentos se acerca a la persona de la banca. Quería creer que se trataba de Jaemin, ya que fue el único tipo que a pesar del clima se ha quedado sentado. Quería pensar que era Jaemin, porque no había alguien más estúpido que él que podría cumplir cada petición de Renjun por más insignificante que fuera. Mientras más camina los nervios se apoderan de su cuerpo y sus manos empiezan a picar tanto que debe restregar ambas palmas en los costados de su polerón. Y entonces…

—¿Jaemin? —murmuró en un tono tan despacio que apenas se había escuchado, además de que su voz estaba ronca debido a la carrera que había hecho al llegar al Centro Médico a unas calles del parque. 

Pero de todas formas el tipo se había volteado y, en efecto, se trataba de Jaemin. El tipo se pone de pie de inmediato y abre su boca, sin embargo, ni un sólo ruido es capaz de emitir. Tenía las cejas juntas y sus ojos no transmiten más que temor, además de un brillo que indicaba que no tardaría en derramar lágrimas. Renjun traga saliva cuando siente los ojos arder y es el primero en moverse, pues se acerca tanto a Jaemin que termina por enredar los brazos en su cuerpo mientras que esconde el rostro en su hombro.

—Lo siento. —Deja escapar de sus labios que rozan la punta de su oreja, cuyo cosquilleo causan que asegure su agarre en el cuerpo del chico—. Lo siento mucho, Renjun.

No es hasta ese momento en que Jaemin mueve los brazos y atrae a Renjun más hacia él como si no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca ya. Ahora puede oír con claridad el fuerte y rápido latir de su corazón, además de sentir el incontrolable temblor del cuerpo del chico, el cual sólo indica que se ha largado a llorar.

Y claro que Renjun tampoco aguanta demasiado.

—También lo siento —Sorbe su nariz repetidas veces cuando sienten algunas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas—. Debí haberlo notado. Debí darme cuenta…

—No era tu obligación. —Jaemin lo interrumpe con un tono tan serio que un escalofrío recorre toda la extensión de su espalda, justo en los lugares en que las suaves manos del contrario estaban acariciando—. Fuiste el mejor amigo que podría haber deseado y lo único que debía hacer para recompensarte era confiar en ti. Y no lo hice.

No puede evitar soltar un suspiro, cerrando tan sólo un segundo después los ojos.

—Fuiste más de lo que pude haber deseado —dice despacio. Entonces levanta la cabeza para pasar un brazo por su rostro y secar sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas y sujeta luego el mentón del menor entre sus dedos—. Ey, mírame, ¿si? —Jaemin sorbe la nariz mientras realiza la acción pedida por el chico—. Vamos a estar bien. Vamos a volver a lo que éramos antes porque te perdono, ¿si? Olvídate de las disculpas, olvídate del dolor. Ya es tiempo de dejar ir ciertas cosas.

Intenta secar las mejillas de Jaemin como lo había hecho consigo mismo antes, pero no puede hacerlo porque más lágrimas caen de sus ojos de una forma tan rápida que hace casi imposible realizar tal acción. El chico trata de esconder su rostro sobre el hombro de Renjun y sólo lo logra después de que él haya ladeado la cabeza para dejar expuesto su cuello y permitir que Jaemin se oculte ahí. Con una mano da caricias a los cabellos que escapan desde su nuca y se queda quieto, esperando pacientemente a que el menor pueda controlar el llanto que tanto le ha invadido.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, sólo siente la brisa que golpea los árboles y causa que las ramas choquen entre sí, además del sonido de la fuente que aún sigue en funcionamiento y del agua caer sobre el lago. Incluso, luego de un rato los llantos de Jaemin fueron callados por completo y puede sentir su respiración caliente impactar en contra de su mejilla. Todavía sorbía su nariz, pero a Renjun no le molestaba demasiado. Es más, se siente agradecido de escucharle ya que le queda claro que Jaemin se encuentra cada vez mejor.

—Te he extrañado demasiado.

Renjun traga saliva y sacude la cabeza al intentar alejarse tan sólo un poco del chico para tener una clara visión de él. Tiene los ojos hinchados por el llanto, eso era obvio, y la punta de su nariz estaba teñida por un suave color rojo. El cabello lo tiene desordenado, pero reconoce que eso ha sido culpa suya, pues había intentado darle caricias para calmarlo durante todo es tiempo. De todas formas, se veía como el Jaemin de siempre. El Jaemin que tanto amaba.

—También te he extrañado. —murmuró, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el rostro de Jaemin—. Todos los días en que estuve lejos no pude dejar de pensar en ti.

—Gracias por regresar a mí, Renjun.

El nombrado asiente, pero no puede evitar soltar una risita de felicidad luego escuchar las dulces palabras de Jaemin. Después de todo, siempre fueron de esa forma con el otro, siempre fueron especiales de una manera en que nadie más que ellos podía entender.

—¿Te gustaría caminar un rato? —pregunta, entonces observa el cielo oscurecido y la brillante luz de la fuente que impacta con intensidad en contra de sus ojos. No tenía idea de la hora, el paso del tiempo ya era insignificante porque Jaemin estaba con él otra vez—. Aún hay algo que debo decirte.

Jaemin no hace más que asentir despacio para luego alejarse por completo de Renjun. Es en ese momento que empiezan a caminar bajo la luz de las farolas que iluminan el pasaje, sumergidos otra vez en un silencio embriagador. Renjun no sabía con certeza cómo romper el hielo para explicar mejor su versión de la historia y es por eso que mordía el interior de su mejilla intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para iniciar su relato.

—¿Cómo han estado tus padres? —cuestiona Jaemin en un suave tono de voz, el cual de todas formas había pillado por sorpresa al chico.

—Oh, uhm, bien —responde—. Ahora que Sicheng ge está mucho mejor se han podido relajar. Aunque, bueno, creo que el susto quedará permanente y siempre se van a preocupar por la salud física de gege.

—Es su primogénito después de todo.

—Lo es. —Renjun junta las manos y acaricia sus pulgares esperando haber reunido el valor suficiente para hablar, pues no puede quedarse con todo ese peso por siempre—. Jaemin, aún hay algo que debo decirte y quiero que me escuches hasta el final, ¿si?

—Lo haré.

Fue entonces que relata cada detalle de aquel infernal año que lo ha atormentado hasta el día de hoy, desde su laguna mental de escritor hasta la decisión que ha tomado de tener un año sabático para descansar en cuerpo y mente. Le hace saber los miedos que sintió en ese momento, además de las dificultades que había enfrentado al ingresar al mundo laboral y también del trabajo que estaba ejerciendo para ganarse la vida.

—¡¿Fansite?! —exclamó en esa oportunidad, ignorando que estaban en un lugar público y que muchas personas habían volteado a verlo.

En ese momento ya no se encontraban en el interior del parque, estaban en las calles que lo rodeaban porque el clima estaba tan helado que necesitaron de una bebida caliente para poder recuperar un poco del calor perdido. Como Renjun no bebe café, deciden pasar por chocolate caliente en un pequeño local que estaba a punto de cerrar y luego tomaron asiento en una banca cerca del Centro Médico Boramae que da cara a la calle por donde transitan automóviles.

—Sí, de Yukhei ge. —Asiente con una sonrisa tímida, pues a pesar de nunca haber sobrepasado los límites interpersonales aún se siente como una especie de acosador por la naturaleza de su trabajo—. Lo ayudo con las aerolíneas y salidas del aeropuerto, y él se encarga de salir bien en las fotografías. Mantuvimos contacto durante ese período y, bueno, creo que eso explica por qué somos tan cercanos.

—Lo explica —murmuró mientras sacude la cabeza estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por Renjun—. Vaya, es realmente increíble.

—No te burles.

—Lo digo en serio.

Y luego procede a explicar su metodología de trabajo, además del estilo de vida que había adoptado tras mudarse de la cómoda casa de sus padres a un semisótano compartido con un montón de adolescentes más. Había sido una experiencia complicada, debía admitir, pero al fin de cuentas buena, pues conoció a un montón de gente cálida y amable, en quienes pudo apoyarse cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Jun fue quien dijo que debíamos arrendar una casa.

—Suena a que es un buen tipo —comenta Jaemin con una pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, y claro que Renjun iba a asentir para afirmar ese hecho.

—Lo es —dice—. Le gusta la actuación, ¿sabes? Su puntaje no fue suficiente para ingresar a la universidad y su solicitud fue rechazada en todas las academias, pero pudo encontrar trabajo en un pequeño centro de apoyo para personas que no pueden pagar por clases artísticas.

—Oh, eso es muy genial.

Hasta que relata entonces el momento en que debe regresar a Seúl debido al accidente de su hermano y de cómo había intentado sobrellevar aquella situación tan compleja por sí mismo. Fue una experiencia bastante difícil en la cual no deseaba ni siquiera pensar, pues había sido un claro indicador de que estaría solo en el mundo sin Sicheng. Jaemin también había expresado un poco sobre su vivencia durante ese período crítico, sobre cómo se había sentido y en lo mucho que pensaba en Renjun aún cuando no debería hacerlo.

—Ya no era asunto mío, eso lo sé —habla Jaemin, sin alejar la mirada de su regazo en donde presiona sus manos con fuerza—. Pero no era cualquier cosa, se trataba de Sicheng, tu hermano. ¿Cómo podría hacer vista gorda a eso?

—Fue un momento difícil para todos —murmuró. Entonces alzó una mano para acariciar el brazo del contrario, obteniendo también su total atención—. Sólo quedó en eso, estamos bien ahora.

En ese instante, Jaemin asiente despacio con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada que le estaba dando a Renjun. Ninguno volvió a decir palabra alguna, sólo dejan llegar a sus oídos el ruido de los vehículos que transitan por la calle, además del caminar y hablar de las personas que pasan sobre la vereda en dirección al Centro Médico que tan cerca estaba. Era un poco extraño, pues no habían dejado de charlar en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos pero ahora ya no había más por decir.

Y tal vez sucedía exactamente eso, habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir, ¿qué más podría quedar?

—¿Estás bien con esto? —pregunta Jaemin, y claro que el ceño fruncido de Renjun era una clara indicación de que no lo había comprendido—. ¿Estás bien con la relación que tengo con Jeno?

—Oh, se trata de eso. —Nuevamente se voltea hacia la calle mientras con con los dedos arregla un mechón de cabello que se ha escapado detrás de su oreja. Lo hacía bajo la atenta mirada que Jaemin le daba, y notar eso lo dejaba un poco más nervioso que antes—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, y además hemos tomado rumbos distintos. Creo que durante el tiempo que he pasado lejos he podido pensar con claridad sobre todo lo que ha pasado durante el último año. —Se toma un momento para tragar saliva y continúa—. El asunto de Jeno está superado. Sólo creo que debemos aprender a convivir otra vez.

—Haría lo que sea con tal de tenerte en mi vida de nuevo.

Renjun no puede evitar soltar una risita que intenta ocultar con la punta de sus dedos y luego mira a Jaemin teniendo en cuenta que el rostro se le ha enrojecido por la reciente vergüenza.

—Vaya, realmente dices las cosas más cursis en el momento correcto. —Jaemin frunce el ceño, es entonces que Renjun toma su mano con toques suaves y delicados, y guía la palma abierta del chico hasta el centro de su pecho—. ¿Sientes lo rápido que está latiendo? —Se queda callado esperando por una respuesta, pero el asentimiento de cabeza del contrario es lo único que necesita—. Es por ti, Nana.

—Injun…

Con cuidado, toma la mano de Renjun entre las suyas y da caricias en ellas. Baja la cabeza para observar la forma en que estas se juntan, pero casi de inmediato Renjun toma su mentón y conecta sus miradas.

—No te preocupes, Nana —murmuró—. Estaremos bien.

Luego de quedarse por un par de minutos en aquella posición, decidieron que ya era el momento de regresar a casa, después de todo el transporte deja sus funcionamientos a las doce de la noche y aún debían realizar el viaje de vuelta. Se ahorraron minutos cruciales, puesto a que la estación está frente al Centro Médico, muy cerca del lugar en que se encuentran actualmente, por lo que muy pronto ingresan a un tren que los dejaría en una estación común en donde sus caminos partirían otra vez.

—Datos que no han cambiado desde que me marché —comenta Renjun cuando estaban ubicados en un extremo solitario del vagón—. Sigo creyendo en fantasmas.

—Oh, Renjun, tienes diecinueve años ya.

—Es así de todas formas .—Asiente y luego lo apunta con el dedo índice—. Es tu turno.

—Mmm. —Jaemin acaricia su nuca, intentando pensar en algún dato relevante para el juego que ha inventado el contrario—. A pesar de todo, soy el mismo bebé llorón de siempre.

—Lo había notado —comenta y suelta una risa que se le ha contagiado a Jaemin—. Uhm, amo a Moomin.

—¿Te has decidido por ver el programa al fin?

—¿Uhm? No.

—Dios, eso te hace parecer más adorable —Rejun emite un profundo gruñido, pero no es tomado en serio porque aún mantiene esa sonrisa divertida en su rostro—. Juego con mis pulseras antes de cada función.

—Es la única cosa que debías dejar y no lo hiciste —reclama—. Si no me asustaba con los gritos de Duckie, definitivamente tus juegos con las pulseras lo hacían.

—Me ayudan a relajarme.

—¿Igual que las velas en la noche previa a las funciones?

—Esas son tradiciones.

—Claro. —murmura, entonces arruga la nariz al pensar en otra cosa—. No voy a otras cafetería, a excepción de Platte, porque aún no soporto el olor y sabor a café.

—¿Ni siquiera la cafetería con temática de Sailor Moon que hay en Beijing?

—No.

—Uh. —Rasca su cabeza antes de continuar—. ¿Me dejarías llevarte a una que de seguro vas a adorar?

Con una sonrisa, asiente eufóricamente.

—Por supuesto.

—De acuerdo. —Cree que han terminado por el momento, pues si no logran estar al día en esa oportunidad, entonces siempre pueden tener una cita en donde únicamente estén los dos—. Renjun, tengo otro dato —Lo mira otra vez—. No he dejado de amarte ni por un sólo segundo.

Es como si de pronto el mundo se hubiera detenido, porque sólo Jaemin estaba ahí con él, viéndolo de esa forma tan especial. Como si Renjun fuera lo más valioso en el planeta entero. Eso causaba que su corazón no dejara de latir con fuerza, porque al fin de cuentas se trata de Jaemin, a quien más había querido, en quien más había confiado. Por quien perdió el sueño durante tantas noches cuando se había mudado definitivamente a China.

Su más grande amigo.

—Jaemin —murmura en una voz suave y calmada, y con brazos firmes envuelve el cuerpo del chico como hace unas horas lo había hecho—. Siempre te he amado, desde el primer momento.

Se mantuvieron de en esa posición durante un largo rato, Renjun lo sabía, pero le daba una sensación tan cálida que no encuentra las fuerzas para romper aquel abrazo. Sabía que Jaemin se siente de la misma forma, después de todo lo conoce mejor que a nadie, y sólo lo reafirma cuando su mano da suaves caricias en su cabello. Puede ser demasiado íntimo, o hasta visto erróneo debido a que Jaemin tiene una relación formal desde hace un año, sin embargo, no había forma más correcta para expresar todo lo que no podían decir con palabras. Después de todo, su relación siempre había sido de esa manera. No habían límites que pudieran retenerlos porque en primer lugar no existía ninguno.

Sólo eran ellos dos, tratando de entregarse todo el amor que sentían por el otro.

Eso era lo único que importaba.

—Ah, diablos, esta es mi parada —dice Renjun cuando mira a través de la venta y descubre que, en efecto, han llegado a la estación en que debe bajar.

—Sí, lo siento —murmura Jaemin, mientras que se aleja por completo de él.

Este era el momento en que Renjun no había pensado, pues una despedida es distinta cuando se trata de alguien a quien no has visto por tantos meses. De pronto sentía muchos nervios y no sabía qué decir para despedirse de él. Es más, sólo puede rascar su nuca con nerviosismo mientras espera a que el tren se detenga por completo.

—¿Nos vemos mañana, entonces? —Levanta la mirada cuando escucha la voz de Jaemin, cuya sonrisa encantadora le hacen comprender que no hay nada que temer, no mientras estén juntos.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Las puertas se abren y aprovecha de salir rápido del vagón para que Jaemin no pueda ver la enorme sonrisa que se ha dibujado en su rostro debido a la creciente oleada de felicidad que se iba extendiendo desde la boca de su estómago hasta el resto de sus extremidades. Después de todo, había logrado algo que sólo ocurría en sus más dulces sueños y no hubiera sido posible sin el apoyo de Jisung. Diablos, ahora que lo recordaba debía comentarle cómo le había ido con Jaemin. Sentía que Jisung merecía saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de ese encuentro, especialmente porque habían finalizado con el problema que se llevó a cabo hace un año y ya podían regresar a la normalidad.

Aún parecía un sueño, debía admitir, pero estaba decidido a sacarle el mayor provecho posible, pues valdría la pena siempre si se trataba de Jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Me he sentido inspirada con el álbum de Sechan y es por eso que he podido terminar el fic tan rápido ( vale la pena escuchar [1 Billion Views](https://open.spotify.com/album/4t1SPfj4ogtEQUMu3OHI3Q?si=19plwG3rQZiZj8yMO6h6gw) )  
> Cuando lo escribí pensé durante toda la historia que era sobre amistad, pero al releer para edición pensé "wow, esto parece amor romántico no-desarrollado". En fin, recuerden dejar sus dudas en los comentarios o en el [kitten](https://curiouscat.qa/rjuunv)


End file.
